


Когда по тыквам гуляют желтые пони в синюю полоску

by Barsy_Snow (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Barsy_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри предстоит перенести одну очень неприятную процедуру, а Луи никак не может сдержать смех, хотя и искренне сочувствует Стайлсу. Нет, правда, почему это так смешно, что впору плакать? А еще их ждет одно внезапное откровение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда по тыквам гуляют желтые пони в синюю полоску

Луи припарковал машину и заглушил двигатель, покосившись на соседнее пассажирское сидение, на котором устроился притихший Гарри, нервно теребивший браслет на левом запястье. Все утро кудрявый был встревожен и поэтому не мог и секунды усидеть на месте, постоянно выдавая разные глупости, но теперь, когда они приехали к месту назначения, он сдулся и испуганно замолчал.

\- Хаз, - тихо позвал Томлинсон, приподнимая брови. – Мы приехали.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и уставился на друга жалобным взглядом.

\- А… может быть, я не пойду… - заискивающе начал он, не торопясь отстегивать ремень безопасности.

\- Гарри, ну что ты как маленький! – в который раз за последнюю неделю воскликнул Луи. – Мы все уже обсудили, это нужно сделать, ты сам согласился.

\- Нет, - быстро замотал головой Гарри. – Я не соглашался, это ты меня заставил.

Стайлс обиженно скрестил руки на груди и выпятил нижнюю губу, подозрительно засопев. 

\- Эй, - Луи мягко толкнул младшего друга в плечо. – Перестань. Больно не будет.

\- Ага, - скептически фыркнул кудрявый, - именно это говорят все врачи, перед тем как воткнуть в тебя здоровую иголку.

\- Хаз, я серьезно. Ты ничего не почувствуешь. Наоборот, может быть, тебе даже понравится, - хихикнул Томлинсон. – Пойдем, ты записан на одиннадцать, осталось всего десять минут.

Гарри скорчил недовольную гримасу и снова тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки выбрался из машины.

Пока они сидели на диванчике в приемной, Стайлс держался молодцом. Он неуклюже пытался шутить и много и нервно смеялся, комкая во влажных ладонях снятую с себя толстовку. Но не нужно было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, что он просто храбрится. На самом деле за маской нахальной веселости прятался насмерть перепуганный ребенок, и Луи это прекрасно знал, поэтому абсолютно не удивился, когда при виде вышедшего из кабинета врача Хаз внезапно сел и прижался к его боку, запнувшись на полуслове.

\- Мистер Стайлс? Гарри Стайлс, проходите, пожалуйста, в кабинет, - объявила появившаяся вслед за врачом медсестра.

Кудрявый быстро обернулся к Луи и с жаром зашептал, крепко вцепившись в его запястье:

\- Луи, пойдем со мной, а? Давай, мы попросим их, и они разрешат тебе тоже зайти, п-пожалуйста…

Томлинсон уверенным жестом поймал младшего друга за подбородок и заглянул в расширенные от паники глаза:

\- Все будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю, слышишь? – тихо и медленно проговорил он, удерживая зрительный контакт. - Ты сейчас зайдешь туда, сядешь на кресло и мило улыбнешься врачу. Тебе дадут наркоз, и ты отрубишься, а когда проснешься, я буду держать тебя за руку и все будет уже позади. Никакой боли. – Гарри быстро закивал и закусил губу. Его глаза опасно заблестели, и Луи вот уже в который раз поразился, что его лучший друг и в семнадцать умудряется оставаться таким ребенком. - Хаз, это всего лишь зубы. Давай, сделай глубокий вдох и успокойся.

Гарри послушно набрал полные легкие воздуха, слегка отдающего запахом дезинфицирующих средств, и шумно выдохнул, на мгновенье прикрывая пронзительно-зеленые глаза. Хватка пальцев на запястье ослабла, а плечи немного расслабились, и Луи посчитал, что подбородок можно отпустить.

\- Ладно, увидимся через час, Томмо, - немного хрипло попрощался Стайлс, выпуская руку друга и поднимаясь с диванчика. В его голосе все равно проступали испуганные нотки, но, тем не менее, он попытался изобразить дерзкую ухмылку и подмигнуть.

\- Надери глюкам задницу, Кудряшка, - подбодрил Луи слегка бледного лицом Гарри напоследок, и тот, как смущенная второклассница, обернулся на пороге и неловко помахал ладошкой в ответ.

Дверь зубоврачебного кабинета закрылась, и Луи откинулся на спинку диванчика, напряженно сцепив в замок руки. Ему предстояло немного подождать, но, черт побери, как он это ненавидел. И дело даже не в том, что он мучился от банальной скуки. Пора было признаться хотя бы себе, он безумно переживал за своего кудрявого друга. И пусть вся эта бравада сумела одурачить Гарри, тот никогда не узнает, что прошлой ночью Луи перечитал все форумы об осложнениях, связанных с удалением зубов мудрости. Статистика успешных операций успокаивала, но кто мог винить Томмо в том, что он нервничает, когда самому дорогому для него человеку делают пусть не сложную, но все же хирургическую процедуру в соседней комнате.

Какое-то внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что это будет длинный час.

*** 

Длинные, немного влажные ресницы затрепетали, отбрасывая легкие тени на щеки, и мутные от наркоза глаза медленно распахнулись. Гарри попытался оторвать голову от подголовника кресла, но она уже через мгновенье упала обратно. Шумно вздохнув, Хаз предпринял вторую попытку, и на этот раз его взгляд с горем пополам сфокусировался на улыбающемся парне напротив. Узнавание с некоторым запозданием осветило его лицо, и губы сделали усилие, растягиваясь в слабой ответной улыбке.

\- Луууиии, - сонно протянул Гарри. Его речь была не совсем связной от количества медикаментов в крови. Кроме того, положение усугубляли ватные тампоны, вложенные ему в рот. Но, кажется, кудрявый в своем наркотическом блаженстве их даже не замечал. – Ты тууут.

Слегка припухшая мордашка отразила высшую степень удовольствия от встречи с Луи, расплывшись в бессмысленной, но абсолютно счастливой улыбке. Затуманенный взгляд, казалось, никак не мог остановиться на чем-то конкретном и продолжил блуждать по комнате. В конце концов, глаза снова закрылись, а голова откинулась на спинку кресла.

\- Эй, Хазза, - тихонько позвал Луи, и Гарри вздрогнул и снова разлепил веки.

\- Луи? Когда ты пвишел? – вяло поинтересовался Стайлс, пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице друга.

\- Пять минут назад. Просыпайся, Кудряшка, скоро поедем домой, - ответил Томлинсон, ласково перебирая расслабленные пальцы Гарри.

Зеленые глаза комично выпучились от удивления.

\- Домооой?! Луи, мне же должны еще удалить вубы… - возмущенно запротестовал Хаз, приподнимаясь с кресла. Он был немного дезориентирован, поэтому растопырил руки во все стороны, чтобы удержать себя в равновесии.

Томлинсон с трудом сдержал смешок, легко придерживая друга за плечи, и пояснил:

\- Тебе их уже удалили, все позади.

Рот Гарри изумленно приоткрылся так, что стало видно сложенные из бинтов белые тампоны. Стайлс пару раз растеряно хлопнул ресницами и выдохнул:

\- Не мовет быть…

\- Может, - улыбаясь, подтвердил Луи. Однако Хаз, кажется, ему не поверил и начал озираться по сторонам с очень обеспокоенным выражением на лице. Томмо нахмурился. – Что, Гарри? Что ты ищешь?

Стайлс неловко наклонился ближе к другу и, опасливо косясь на медсестру в другом конце комнаты, громким шепотом заявил:

\- Они ввут, они не могли этого вделать, Лу… Я все ввемя не спал, только заквыл глава на минуту… Мои вубы, их не удалили.

Томмо украдкой сцедил в кулак усмешку и таким же заговорщическим шепотом поинтересовался:

\- Значит, ты думаешь, что они нас обманывают?

Гарри хотел было закивать, но после первого же резкого движения головой его глаза разбежались в разные стороны, и он замер на мгновенье, после чего осторожно опустил голову на подголовник кресла. Переведя дыхание, он изобразил пальцем замысловатую петлю в воздухе и обиженно пожаловался:

\- Стены убегают от меня…

\- Это ничего, Хаз, - успокаивающе пробормотал Луи, ласковым жестом убирая челку, упавшую на зеленые глаза. Гарри прижмурился от этого прикосновения, как довольный кот. – Ты, главное, лежи и не делай резких движений.

\- Ховошо, - сонно согласился Стайлс, снова проваливаясь в дрему. Но врач велела не давать ему уснуть, так что Луи тихонько потеребил друга за руку.

\- Гарри? Расскажи, что тебе снилось?

\- А? – кудрявый снова встрепенулся и сосредоточенно уставился на Томмо, пытаясь осмыслить вопрос. – Снилось?

От напряженного мыслительного процесса между бровями Гарри собралась складочка, и он даже высунул кончик языка от усердия. Наверное, шевелить вышеозначенным органом было довольно тяжело, потому что он мгновенно вызвал у Хазза живейший интерес.

Кудрявый, покряхтев несколько секунд, высунул язык на целую треть и скосил глаза к носу, пытаясь его рассмотреть. Очень медленно он поднял палец и прицелился, пытаясь пощупать розоватую влажную поверхность.

Луи изо всех сил прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы не расхохотаться, наблюдая за ужимками младшего друга, но мышцы вокруг губ уже начинали слегка побаливать от постоянных попыток сдержать предательскую широкую улыбку.

Наконец, Гарри удалось ткнуть в собственный язык пальцем, после чего он издал очень многозначительное хмыканье, словно высокомерный профессор, сделавший ужасно важное мировое открытие. Даже его лицо приняло отчасти гордое выражение, которое, как вы прекрасно представляете, немного несовместимо с высунутым языком и собравшимися в кучку глазами.

Этого Луи выдержать уже не смог и, отвернувшись, всхлипнул от хохота, зажимая себе рот ладонью. Гарри отвлекся от своего занятия и поднял на Томлинсона удивленные глаза. Луи сделал быстрый вдох, чтобы успокоиться и вопросительно вскинул брови.

Стайлс снова высунул язык и ткнул в него пальцем, поинтересовавшись:

\- Фто эфо?

Луи поперхнулся воздухом от нового приступа сдерживаемого смеха, но как можно более терпеливо пояснил:

\- Это твой язык, Гарри.

\- Дааа? – изумленно протянул кудрявый, снова сведя глаза к переносице. – А пофему он факой огвомный?

\- Он нормальный, тебе просто кажется, - улыбаясь от уха до уха, ответил Луи.

Гарри еще немного погримасничал, но потом оставил это увлекательное занятие, хмыкнув напоследок:

\- Стванно…

И тут же начал снова проваливаться в дрему, откинув голову на спинку кресла и приоткрыв рот. Луи уже собрался опять затормошить его, но тут к ним подошла медсестра.

\- Гарри? Открой рот для меня, пожалуйста, - ласково попросила она, и кудрявый послушно распахнул пасть так широко, как только мог.

Медсестра быстро вытащила марлевые тампоны и беглым взглядом осмотрела ранки.

\- Молодчина, Гарри, спасибо. Можешь пока закрыть рот, - обратилась она к пациенту. И когда Хаз послушно сомкнул челюсти, повернулась к Луи:

\- Все отлично, крови почти нет. Сейчас я положу новые тампоны, и вы сможете ехать, - улыбнулась она. – Врач дал вам все рецепты?

Луи кивнул и продемонстрировал небольшую папку, которая лежала у него на коленях.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула медсестра и снова попросила Гарри открыть рот. Тот, наивно хлопая ресницами, выполнил просьбу, и женщина ловко уложила на нужные места новые белоснежные прямоугольники.

Кудрявый поморщился и недовольно подвигал нижней челюстью, пытаясь привыкнуть к инородному предмету во рту, но наркотики делали свое дело, и уже через секунду Хаз забыл об этом крохотном неудобстве. Теперь он увлеченно наблюдал за появившимся в комнате креслом на колесиках.

Неуверенно протянув руку, Стайлс подергал Луи за рукав:

\- Лу, зафем это? Я фам могу…

Томлинсон ухмыльнулся и отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Нет, Хазза, не можешь. Ты же полностью обдолбанный.

\- Фтоооо? – праведно возмутился Гарри, широко распахивая глаза и приподнимая брови до середины лба. – Это непвавда.

Кудрявый насупился, скрестив руки на груди, и обиженно засопел. На его лице отразилось искреннее оскорбление, сравнимое, разве что с выражением лица монашки, героически преодолевающей плотские соблазны на протяжении долгих тридцати лет и теперь несправедливо обвиненной в утехах сомнительного характера, учиняемых с гробовщиком в окружении тишины и темноты монастырского кладбища.

Луи прикусил губу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и нежно потер плечи друга, помогая ему приподняться.

\- Правда, Хаз. Но это легальные наркотики, не волнуйся.

\- Нееет, - захныкал Гарри, неожиданно скуксившись и, видимо, собираясь заплакать. – Я не обвоб-воб-бво… - звуки никак не хотели складываться в сложное слово, и это, кажется, расстроило Хазза еще сильнее. - Луииии, - проскулил он, - я ховоший сын… Мама васствоится, ефли увнает… Не говови ей, Луи...

\- Конечно, не скажу, Гарри, - поспешно заверил его Томлинсон, надеясь успеть остановить поток слез. Ласково приобняв друга за талию, Луи помог ему пересесть в кресло, которое подкатила медсестра, и опустился на корточки перед ним, легко погладив друга по щеке. – Ты – самый лучший сын в мире, твоя мама очень тобой гордится.

Глаза Гарри тут же высохли, а губы тронула робкая улыбка.

\- Ты так думаешь? – смущенно поинтересовался он, заглядывая Луи в глаза. Его щеки слегка порозовели от такого приятного заявления лучшего друга.

\- Да, - уверенно кивнул Томмо и поднялся на ноги, позволяя медсестре катить кресло. Но Гарри, потерявший Луи из поля зрения, сразу же беспокойно завертел головой.

\- Бу? – немного растерянно и испуганно позвал он.

\- Я иду сзади, Хаз, - отозвался Томлинсон, быстро коснувшись плеча кудрявого. - Все хорошо. Мы сейчас спустимся к машине и поедем домой.

\- Ааа, ладно, - тут же успокоился Гарри, и мгновенье спустя его разум уже нашел новую увлекательную игру.

Стайлс неуклюже поднял руки, делая вид, что держит воображаемый руль, и принялся имитировать звуки автомобиля.

\- Ввум, ввум… Бввввв… - азартно затарахтел он, и шагающий позади Луи сложился пополам от беззвучного хохота. Господи, этот кадр был достоин Оскара, настолько он был эпичен, и Томмо отчаянно жалел, что не заснял его на телефон. Но Гарри этого показалось мало, и он добавил новый звук. Изобразив, будто нажимает на кнопку, он громко объявил: - Бип-бип!

Луи всхлипнул от смеха, а на глаза навернулись слезы.

\- Лу, я на гонках, смотви! – восторженно воскликнул Гарри, видимо, чтобы добить и так задыхающегося от хохота друга. 

\- Да, Гарри, ты - крутой гонщик, - хватая воздух губами, выдавил Томлинсон.

\- Конефно, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Хаз и повторил свой «Бип-бип».

Когда они с таким звуковым сопровождением добрались с третьего этажа до автомобиля, Луи казалось, что он больше никогда не сможет смеяться, настолько у него болели мышцы живота. Он даже не был уверен, что в состоянии вести машину.

После того как Гарри с помощью Томмо и медсестры перебрался на пассажирское сидение, женщина улыбнулась ему и помахала рукой:

\- Пока, Гарри. Приятно было с тобой познакомиться.

Стайлс зарделся, как маков цвет, и тоже смущенно помахал, широко улыбаясь. Луи заботливо пристегнул друга и забрался на водительское место.

\- Ну что, Хаз, готов ехать домой? – поинтересовался он, заметив, что Гарри снова начал клевать носом. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стайлс встрепенулся и заморгал, расплываясь в блаженной улыбке.

\- Мне ховошо… Так ховошо-ховошо… 

Какие-то мысли отвлекли кудрявого прямо посреди предложения, которым он намеривался выразить всю степень своего удовольствия от происходящего. Луи тем временем завел автомобиль, краем глаза продолжая поглядывать на друга. Несколько секунд Гарри что-то старательно обдумывал, а потом, нахмурившись, поинтересовался:

\- Луи, как ты думаешь, у меня еще есть такие мудвые вубы?

Брови Томлинсона поползли на лоб, и он уточнил:

\- А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Нууу, - неожиданно смутился Хаз, краснея. – Я бы хотел повтовить это еще ваз… - стыдливо пряча глаза, признался он, и Луи снова захихикал.

\- Стайлс, а ты, оказывается, наркоман малолетний, - хмыкнул он, и нижняя губа Гарри мгновенно начала подозрительно дрожать. Томмо опомнился и быстро похлопал друга по коленке. – Прости, Хаз, я шучу. Ты, безусловно, не наркоман. Это просто мое идиотское чувство юмора.

Гарри кивнул, шмыгнув носом, но тут же заерзал на своем месте, открывая и закрывая рот. Видимо, какая-то мысль искала выхода из затуманенного наркотиком мозга, но никак не могла его найти, и это не на шутку беспокоило кудрявого.

\- Что, Гарри? – подтолкнул его Томлинсон.

\- Твое чувство юмова… - пробормотал Хаз.

\- О, я же уже сказал, прости меня за это, - улыбнувшись, повторил Луи, но Гарри замотал головой.

\- Нет, оно не идиотское… мне нвавится, - наконец, сформулировал Стайлс. И внезапно добавил: - Лу, я тебя люблю.

У Луи в груди разлилось удивительно уютное тепло, а по лицу расползлась совершенно идиотская улыбка, хотя он наркотиков не принимал. Гарри был его личным наркотиком, сильным и вызывающим зависимость с первой дозы.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Кудряшка, - нежным и тихим голосом ответил он.

Глаза Хазза счастливо замерцали, а слегка припухшие щеки очаровательно зарумянились. Он кокетливо улыбнулся сидящему за рулем парню, и тот снова рассмеялся, качая головой.

Луи ненадолго отвлекся на ситуацию, сложившуюся на дороге, оставив Гарри нежиться в блаженстве наркотического кайфа и взаимной любви, и когда обернулся, Хаз уже сладко посапывал, приоткрыв рот. 

\- Гарри, - позвал Томлинсон, быстро сжав колено друга.

\- А? – отозвался Стайлс, поднимая голову и сонно протирая глаза.

\- Что тебе снилось в больнице, Хаз? – спросил Луи.

Лицо Гарри приняло сосредоточенное выражение, и он начал рассказ:

\- Я видел большую-большую тыкву… Ага, тыкву… Она висела в небе, как луна, а по ней ходил пони… такой желтый пони в синюю полоску… Да, а у пони вместо хвоста был этот… - тут довольно складное построение мысли в голове кудрявого снова переклинило, и он нетерпеливо попытался щелкнуть пальцами, но и этот жест у него не вышел, отчего Гарри недовольно засопел. – Ну, этот… сладкий… анавана… авана… анвава… такая… - отчаявшись выговорить неподдающееся его языку название, Стайлс изобразил длинными пальцами нечто круглое с пучком сверху. В этом жесте довольно трудно было угадать что-либо, но Луи все равно попробовал.

\- Ананас?

\- Да, - облегченно выдохнул Гарри, расплываясь в довольной улыбке. – Лу, я уже гововил, что люблю тебя?

\- Только что, Хаз, - улыбнулся в ответ Томлинсон.

\- И что ты ответил? - подозрительно покосился на друга Гарри, немного нервно ерзая на сидении.

\- Что тоже люблю тебя, - с удовольствием повторил Луи, наблюдая, как мордашка Стайлса снова очаровательно краснеет.

\- Пвавда? – восхищенно переспросило это кудрявое чудо.

\- Конечно, - уверенно подтвердил Томмо, снова не удержавшись и похлопав по такой притягательной коленке.

\- Тогда ты женишься на мне? – хлопая ресницами, поинтересовался Хаз, и Луи резко ударил по тормозам, чуть нафиг не выпустив руль из рук от этого заявления. Во рту пересохло, а голос совсем отказался служить своему хозяину. Даже легкие вытворяли что-то совершенно непотребное.

Конечно, Гарри находился под действием наркотиков, но… разве этот вопрос не означал?.. Господи, разве он не означал, что любовь Хаззы к нему распространялась за пределы только платонического чувства? Нет, не может этого быть…

Луи сглотнул и прохрипел:

\- Но я не могу жениться на тебе, Хаз…

Улыбка на лице кудрявого мгновенно увяла, сменившись растерянностью, и уже за одно это Томлинсон был готов самоотверженно врезать себе в челюсть, чтобы его глупый рот не смел больше произносить таких слов.

\- Но… но почему? – жалобно спросил Гарри, начиная шмыгать носом и моргать стремительно краснеющими глазами.

\- Ну, - Луи тоже абсолютно растерялся. – Так же н-нельзя, Хаз. Ты мальчик, и я мальчик, мы не м-можем…

Томмо чувствовал себя неимоверно жалким, заикаясь под пристальным взглядом чудесных зеленых глаз, наполняющихся слезами. Ему самому хотелось завыть, когда Гарри так доверчиво заглядывал ему в душу, как-то беспомощно и потерянно всхлипывая.

\- Если ты м-мальчик, и я м-мальчик, то мы не м-мовем двуг двуга л-любить? – уточнил Хаз, между судорожными вздохами. – Это так не спваведливо… 

Луи согласно кивнул, краем глаза замечая, как по слегка опухшим щекам побежали слезы, капая с подбородка на цветную футболку. Руки сами собой крепче стиснули руль. Он должен был сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы Гарри прекратил так горестно рыдать на соседнем сидении.

\- Хаз, послушай, - неуверенно начал Луи, и всхлипы стали чуть тише, потому что кудрявый прислушался, вынырнув из своей вселенской печали. Еще бы голос перестал дрожать, и тогда Томмо сможет убедить даже себя. – Я попрошу кого-нибудь, и для нас сделают исключение, слышишь? И тогда мы сможем быть вместе. Мы всегда-всегда будем вместе и будем любить друг друга.

Гарри медленно вытер мокрое лицо и, слегка нахмурив брови, потребовал:

\- Обещаешь?

\- Клянусь, - твердо объявил Луи, и уголки губ Стайлса чуть дернулись вверх.

\- Ховошо, только не вабудь… - пробормотал он и уставился в окно, сам мгновенно забывая суть произошедшей только что драмы.

У Луи неприятно потянуло в груди, но он быстро одернул себя. Он поклялся своему Гарри, и пусть даже тот был под завязку накачан наркотой и забыл об этом уже через минуту, Томмо выполнит обещание. А если будет нужно, напомнит о нем Хаззе. И все будет хорошо. Главное, довезти сейчас это обдолбаное недоразумение до дома, накормить полагающимися таблетками и уложить спать. А завтра, на свежую голову, они обсудят этот инцидент, и может быть, - только может быть, - эти слова Гарри окажутся вовсе не наркотическим бредом. Луи надеялся на это всей душой, и от этой надежды становилось теплее.


End file.
